


The Birthday Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Humorous Ending, pretty poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Harley finds the perfect birthday present for Poison Ivy.





	The Birthday Gift

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*A birthday present for Poison Oaky tomorrow. The perfect present* Harley thought as she frowned and wandered the streets of Gotham City.   
Her eyes widened after she paused near a house. Harley began to smile. *I found the perfect present for Poison Oaky! She will love it!* 

The next day, Harley ate a slice of Ivy's birthday cake as she held the present behind her back in a living room. She revealed the present and gave it to Ivy. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Harley was sheepish after Ivy gasped and eventually scowled. 

A red rose's many petals fell before one petal remained. 

 

THE END


End file.
